Lucky Marble
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Timmy's luck starts turning around when he accidentally finds Chloe's lucky marble... but when the exchange of the marble goes back and forth between the two kids, how will their luck play out when Cosmo and Wanda start getting suspicious of the antics? Is this sort of magic the work of Foop, or another Anti-Fairy? Timmy x Chloe
1. Finding the Marble

All right, after a bit of delays on the Fairy Oddparents stories, I figured it's time I wrote up a new one... so, here's another story featuring one of my favorite new OTPS of the FOP universe, Timmy Turner x Chloe Carmichael! Of course, it won't start out like that at first, just a quick heads-up. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"AHHHH!" Timmy screamed as he was biking away from a smirking Francis, who was giving chase in a motorcycle. "When did you get a motorcycle license?"

"You'd be surprised, Turner!" Francis laughed as he started driving faster.

"This is so not a good day..." Timmy yelped, right now wishing that Cosmo and Wanda were with him... but they just had to be with Chloe today.

Timmy took a deep breath as he kept cycling. "Gotta keep cycling, gotta keep cycling..."

His mission was pretty simple... get home as soon as he saw the house, run inside, lock the door, get some boards up just in case, and run straight for his room! This was the biggest thing he needed to do right now.

Francis was laughing as he kept getting closer with his motorcycle.

Timmy yelped as he was pedaling faster when...

SLIP! CRASH!

Timmy fell off his bike as Timmy got his face down to the ground. Francis looked over in surprise, but still laughed. "Ha ha, looks like the loser fell off his own bike."

Francis then left Timmy and the bike behind as he called, "I'll be back for another roundabout!"

As soon as Francis left with his motorcycle, Timmy groaned as he got up. "What happened... what did my bike even slip on..."

Timmy then went over to his bike as he noticed it was slightly damaged, but not by much... but near the bike seemed to be a blue marble. Timmy paused as he picked up the blue marble. "What's a marble doing out in the middle of a street?"

As Timmy examined the marble, he suddenly heard a couple voices. Timmy yelped, expecting Francis to come up.

"Keep searching! I know I dropped it somewhere!"

"I don't know why you're so worried, Chloe... it's the first we're even hearing of this!"

Timmy relaxed knowing it was his fairies and Chloe walking along... in search of something. Cosmo was being used as a magnifying glass by Chloe as Wanda, being Chloe's goggles, was searching the ground.

"Er, hey guys. What's going on?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, hi Timmy. I seemed to have lost my marble." Chloe explained.

"First of all, don't you mean 'marbles', plural?" Timmy smirked as he pointed to his brain.

"Don't be ridiculous, Timmy, you're thinking of Cosmo." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" Cosmo smiled... then frowned. "Hey, wait a minute..."

"I'm just kidding you! Anyway..." Timmy paused as he examined the marble in his hand. "Would it be a round, smooth marble that's blue?"

Chloe looked up as she smiled, "Oh, you've seen it?"

"You might say that... is this marble the type of marble that can fling a person out of its bike and crash into the ground?" Timmy asked.

Chloe blinked as she shook her head. "I don't think so... this marble I'm looking for is a 'lucky' marble."

"Lucky marble?" Timmy raised an eyebrow. "First I'm hearing of it."

"Yeah, it was the first we heard of it as well..." Wanda sighed as Chloe kept searching the ground.

"You see, Timmy, my parents gave me a marble after one of their trips as a little gift and every time I have it with me, good luck bounds to happen." Chloe explained. "Unfortunately, I think I might have dropped it because it wasn't in my pocket when Cosmo, Wanda and I were trying to roller skate down a ramp."

"Roller skate?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, Chloe wanted to try out roller skating, so she wished to learn to roller skate." Cosmo explained. "Wasn't that hard."

"Well, hopefully I can find it. I don't know how bad I need it." Chloe said in worry.

"Don't worry, Chloe, we'll find it. After all, how hard can it be to find a blue marble?" Wanda sighed as she, Cosmo and Chloe were keeping their eyes on the ground.

"Lucky marble..." Timmy laughed a bit... before hearing a motorcycle humming. Timmy turned and yelped as he saw Francis coming back around on the motorcycle.

"Oh, Turner... I'm back for another round!" Francis laughed as he aimed his motorcycle at Timmy, indicating to run him over. Timmy yelped as he kicked a stick right in front of him... a stick that just happened to have a thorn on the end of it as the thorn pierced the front tire of the motorcycle.

That caused Francis to slow down as he was flung off. Francis screamed as he hit his head face-first into a tree.

Timmy winced as he then looked at the marble he was holding in interest. Curious, he quickly stuffed it into his pocket. Maybe this marble is some sort of lucky charm.

Timmy then turned to Chloe, who was looking in a bush as she sighed, "Hopefully, it's around here somewhere..."

"Uh, Chloe... I think we may have disturbed a raccoon's nest..." Wanda pointed out.

"Oh, hi little... AH!" Chloe screamed as a raccoon jumped on Chloe's head, attempting to scratch its face.

Timmy, worried, called, "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish the raccoon was back in its' hideout, sleeping!"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded as they raised their wands, making them glow.

The raccoon then stopped attacking Chloe as it yawned, making its way back into the bushes. Timmy then ran over to inspect Chloe's face, as it looked pretty banged up. "Ouch... you okay, Chloe?"

"Not really... see, this is why I need my lucky marble... I might suffer bad luck..." Chloe sighed.

Timmy looked up at Cosmo and Wanda and said, "I wish Chloe's face was all better."

Cosmo and Wanda agreed as they raised their wands and got Chloe's face back to normal. Chloe sighed in relief as she feeled her face. "Well, I feel better, but the pain and scratches I can still feel... in my head."

"Maybe you're overthinking that marble thing..." Timmy said. "Tell you what, Chloe, how about I buy you some food at the Cake 'N' Bacon? My treat."

Chloe felt her stomach growl as she blushed. "Well, I haven't eaten yet, so... sure. Thanks..."

"Uh, sport, how much money do you HAVE on you?" Wanda asked.

Timmy looked a little worried as he searched his pockets... before noticing a 'hundred' dollar bill on the ground. Timmy smiled as he picked it up. "Apparently I have a hundred bucks..."

Timmy then paused as he looked around. "Did anybody actually lose this?"

"That's strange..." Cosmo paused. "That hundred dollar bill wasn't there before..."

"Hmmm..." Wanda paused as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it doesn't matter..." Timmy said, pocketing the bill. "Come on, Chloe, let's eat..."

"Uh, sure, Timmy." Chloe smiled as she held Timmy's hand as the two started going off.

Little did the two of them know that a day of luck, good and bad, would probably be involved...

* * *

With that, the first chapter is done! How did you guys like it? More will come along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Lion Troubles

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Timmy and Chloe were walking together, Cosmo and Wanda were carefully following behind in their squirrel forms, as if looking for something suspicious.

"Who would lose a hundred dollar bill in the middle of the street?" Wanda whispered. "Cosmo, I think something may be up today..."

"You think so?" Cosmo asked as Timmy kept Chloe close.

"I don't just think so, I know so!" Wanda said as she looked around.

As the two kids kept walking with each other, Timmy was trying to console a nervous Chloe. "I'm just telling you, Chloe, the whole luck thing is in your head..."

As the two turned a corner, Chloe put her foot on a rake as she got hit by the blunt head of it.

"OW!" Chloe groaned as Timmy winced.

"...or not." Timmy said as he turned and yelped... though unknowingly in the process, when he turned pretty fast, the marble fell out of his pocket.

Timmy then noticed the marble falling out of his pocket. He picked it up from the ground, but not before Chloe had recovered from her hit and noticed Timmy picking it up. "Timmy! That's it! That's my marble!"

Inside his head, Timmy cursed himself as he was discovered with the marble. Outside, he smiled nervously as he said, "Oh, is this your marble? I just saw it on the ground."

Chloe smiled as she hugged Timmy. "Oh, Timmy, you're the bestest friend I ever had, if you were my boyfriend, I'd kiss you multiple times!"

"What?" Timmy raised an eyebrow at that last remark.

Chloe yelped as she blushed. "Er, nothing. May I have my marble, please?"

Timmy sighed. He looked at the marble, then at Chloe's face, where she was pulling off an adorable look. Timmy gave a shrug, knowing he couldn't say no to that sweet face of hers. He handed the marble over to Chloe as he shrugged. "Eh, I still don't believe that thing is lucky. Here."

Chloe gave a smile as she took her marble and placed it in the pocket of her dress. "I owe you a big one, Timmy."

As soon as Chloe put the marble in her pocket, a radio that someone happened to have on was announcing something from inside someone's house. "We interrupt your music to bring you a special warning. As of recent, a lion had escaped from the circus and is roaming around the towns. The lion is extremely dangerous, and will not be reasoned with unless petted correctly. If you see this lion, alert your local authorities and stay in your homes. If not at your homes, then go up in a tree."

"A loose lion?" Chloe asked in surprise. "That doesn't sound good."

Timmy laughed. "Oh come on, that lion's probably not in THIS part of town. I think we're safe."

"Either way, Timmy, I don't think we should take the risk." Wanda said, coming over to Timmy and Chloe as Cosmo was following. "You want to wish us to take you home right away?"

Timmy scoffed. "Oh, come on! What could possibly go wrong?"

They heard a growl coming from somewhere as all four stopped in their tracks. Cosmo blinked as he rubbed his stomach. "Hmmm... must be hungry."

A roar was heard as Timmy and Chloe gasped, Chloe saying, "That's not your stomach, Cosmo!"

Just then, a male brown furred lion rounded the corner as it spotted four walking creatures. It gave a loud roar.

"It's a lion, it's a lion, it's a lion!" Timmy yelped. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that-"

But before Timmy could finish his wish, the lion pounced on Cosmo and Wanda and ate them.

"AHH! We're doomed!" Timmy yelped as the lion turned towards Timmy and Chloe.

Chloe looked scared too... but frowned in determination as she came over to the lion. Timmy looked over at Chloe, scared. "Chloe, are you nuts?"

"Don't worry, Timmy... I know what I'm doing!" Chloe said as she went over to the lion who roared at her face.

Chloe took a deep breath and put her hand out as the lion gave a growl. Timmy was actually pretty scared, concerned for Chloe's safety. But... to his surprise... Chloe put her hand on the lion's mane as the lion stopped growling... and smiled as he was being petted.

"There, there... it's okay... you're just scared, that's all." Chloe said, trying to soothe the lion as it purred.

A couple moments later, Cosmo and Wanda poofed back with Timmy, both of them wet as Wanda was shaking off the goop. "Ugh!"

"What did we miss?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy just pointed as the fairies turned to see Chloe happily rubbing the lion's tummy, as the lion was acting like a harmless housecat.

"There you go, you like that, don't you? Yes, you do! Yes, you do!" Chloe smiled, babying the lion up as she held out a cell phone and called the authorities. "Hello? I got the escaped lion! Yes, the lion is detained, at the intersection of Marble and Third. Pick him up when you can."

As soon as Chloe hung up, Timmy was about to walk over to the lion, but when the lion spotted Timmy, he growled and swiped his paw at Timmy, scratching him in the face.

"OW!" Timmy yelped as he rubbed his face.

"Don't disturb it, Timmy. He doesn't like little boys." Chloe said, turning to Timmy.

"How can you tell?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that this lion just doesn't like little boys throwing things in his cage, which is why he escaped. He needed some exercise." Chloe smiled.

"...are you making this up, or do you just not want me to be hurt?" Timmy asked.

"Well... a little of both." Chloe smiled as she blushed.

"But... how did you know to calm the lion down like that?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, both my parents are jungle explorers, they taught me many ways to soothe an animal all the time whenever they're not busy with their activities. Plus, my love for petting lonely housecats certainly helps out in that regard." Chloe said as the authorities arrived as they picked up the animal and put it in its box. Cosmo and Wanda turned into housecats, fortunately, before they did anything else.

The circus owner smiled as he turned to Chloe. "Miss Carmichael, thanks for bringing our circus lion back. As reward, we'd like to give you this..."

The circus owner then gave Chloe a bag of money as Timmy's eyes widened in shock. Chloe blushed as she said, "Uh, thank you, Mr. Circusmaster, sir. I'm going to make sure this money goes to the SPCA!"

The circus master gave a chuckle as he went back in his truck. "Well, thank you all the same."

As the circus master drove off, Timmy watched as Chloe gave a smile and pulled out the marble in her pocket. She gave it a slight kiss as she giggled.

Timmy examined the marble in interest as he said, "You know, I want to retract my statement about that marble. Maybe it is 'lucky'."

"Well, it always works for me." Chloe smiled as she put it in her pocket.

As Timmy's eyes followed the marble, he smirked, getting an idea. Timmy then pulled Chloe in a surprise hug as she yelped, saying, "Chloe, you're an awesome friend and thank you for saving me from that tiger."

"Oh, well... it's no big deal, Timmy. You should thank the lucky marble for that." Chloe smiled as she was unaware that Timmy had just pickpocketed Chloe and took out her lucky marble as he slipped it in his own pocket.

Timmy gave a smile as he let her go. "Oh, more than you think, more than you think. Anyway, the Cake 'N' Bacon?"

"Oh, right!" Chloe gave a smile as the two went off together.

Cosmo and Wanda were following behind, frowning as both of them saw what Timmy just did. Cosmo then turned to Wanda as he said, "Do you think we should tell Chloe or Timmy what Timmy just did?"

"No, no... I want to see how this plays out... plus, I'm starting to get a little suspicious of that lion escape..." Wanda frowned. "No way that was a coincidence."

Cosmo could only nod as both were keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. Little did any of them realize was that someone was indeed watching them.

"Oh, how simply droll. And now... we let the 'Lucky Marble' war...commence." A British like voice gave an evil chuckle as his blue eyes narrowed.

* * *

Second chapter of this has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Anti-Fairy Plans

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Timmy and Chloe kept walking together, Cosmo and Wanda followed closely behind, this time as birds as the four arrived at the Cake 'N' Bacon.

"All right, here we are... let's eat, shall we?" Timmy smiled as he was about to walk over to the entrance... when his foot suddenly kicked something. Timmy yelped as he held his foot and hopped up and down saying, "Ow, ow, o-"

Timmy looked down and gasped as he saw a big block of gold sitting in front of him, the gold that his foot had touched. "Is that... a gold bar! No way!"

Chloe blinked in confusion as Timmy picked up the gold as she started walking towards the entrance.

"That's highly peculiar..." Chloe said as she put one foot in the middle of the sidewalk... as it then started to collapse, causing Chloe to fall down a hole as she screamed. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda ran over in concern as they looked down to see Chloe getting a bit dazed, then shaking her head as she paused. "That shouldn't have happened. I have my l-"

Chloe felt around her pockets as she frowned. "Correction, I HAD my lucky marble, it's missing again!"

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Wanda asked as all three looked down.

"Well... let me respond with the following..." Chloe coughed... then screamed. "SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAKE!"

Indeed, a boa constrictor that was making its' home in the hole hissed as it started to wrap Chloe up in its' coils. Timmy gasped as he turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Chloe was out of the hole!"

Cosmo and Wanda gave a nod as they pulled out their magic wands and waved them... as Chloe poofed out of the hole... still with the snake wrapped around her.

"I wish the snake was gone!" Timmy said as Cosmo and Wanda granted their wish, this time, taking the snake away. Timmy, looking around quickly, pulled out the marble from his pocket and quickly rolled it over to Chloe as it tapped her foot.

Chloe took a deep breath as she looked panicky... before looking down and gasping as she picked up the lucky marble. "Oh, there you are! Must have accidentally dropped it!"

Chloe sighed in relief as she put the marble in her pocket once more. Of course... all of a sudden... seven snakes jumped out of the pit and put themselves on Timmy as he screamed.

"Oh boy..." Chloe sighed as she turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish the snakes were in a safe habitat where they won't bite anymore people."

"You got it, Chloe!" Cosmo and Wanda said as they both raised their wands, poofing the snakes away. Timmy started taking short breaths as he gasped.

Chloe then looked over to Timmy as she put a hand on his shoulder, Timmy wincing. "You okay?"

"Yeah... thanks..." Timmy said as he looked over. "Come on, let's get to the Cake N Bacon."

Timmy and Chloe could only nod as the two of them walked inside... of course, as soon as they entered, balloons fell down as party horns were heard and party streamers were thrown around. It was at that moment a man with suspicious blue like skin and a monacle stepped over and gave a smirk as he said in a British accent. "Congratulations, you are our one-millionth customers!"

Timmy and Chloe jumped and gasped as the sudden surprise caught on. They smiled in excitement as Chloe said, "Oh my gosh!"

Cosmo and Wanda, sitting nearby, paused as Wanda looked over the human. "Do humans usually have blue and black skin?"

"I don't think so..." Cosmo paused. "But then again, when don't I think?"

"As our one millionth customer, you have won an all-paid expensive vacation for two kids to the wonderful water park known as 'Dive-Ins Diving In' located in McGretal, Montana!" The man explained as Timmy and Chloe screamed in excitement and started hugging each other and dancing in anticipation. "That's right, so you two here can have a wonderful time!"

"That's great!" Timmy smiled. "Chloe, that lucky marble is awesome!"

"I know, isn't it?" Chloe said in excitement, her hair going all frizzly.

As the man gave the two their tickets, Cosmo and Wanda looked closely to see more blue skinned people sitting and eating as Wanda frowned in suspicion. "No way... this couldn't be such a big tip-off."

As Timmy and Chloe were shown to their table by a waiter, the man gave a nod as he started to walk off. Cosmo and Wanda, in suspicion, began to follow the man as he entered through the kitchen, where no one was working. Cosmo and Wanda peeked in as the man suddenly transformed to a blue fairy type creature... only it wasn't a fairy, but rather... an Anti-Fairy. This anti-fairy had a blue bowler hat, a monacle, fangs, British like clothes, and bat wings.

"Well, well, looks like we are proceeding as planned." The anti-fairy gave a smirk as he laid back down to relax.

"Anti-Cosmo!" Wanda said as she and Cosmo poofed in front of him.

Anti-Cosmo looked up to see the two fairies, unfazed. "Oh, hello Cosmo, Wanda. How fascinating to see you here."

"What are you doing here, and what are you up to?" Cosmo asked.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I'm here to break one Chloe Carmichael. Hurting your godson, Timmy Turner, is a bit of a bonus." Anti-Cosmo smirked.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other as Anti-Cosmo sighed. "It's like this. See, I haven't actually done anything... bad luck related in a while. A very LONG while. Maybe it was because of my son, Anti-Poof, being your main source of Anti-Fairy tricks, either way, I was in a slump. So, imagine my surprise when the Anti-Fairy council called ME up to squash the goodness out of miss Carmichael. I took the opportunity, because, again, it's been a long time. I researched everything about this Chloe girl, and when I read that you two were being shared... it became even better... so, I decided to manipulate the two into... hating each other... and it'll be all thanks to one little marble!"

Cosmo and Wanda gasped as Wanda frowned as she raised her arm, her wand glowing. "You're not getting away with this!"

Wanda then yelped as a butterfly net got poofed up and trapped Wanda. Cosmo gasped, but before he could do anything, another butterfly net was poofed up and fell on Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo smiled as he said, "I'm already getting with it, and it's glorious."

Anti-Cosmo then raised his hand as he transformed into Cosmo, giving a laugh. "Now, excuse me, but I must pick up my wife, Anti-Wanda for this little trick to work."

With that, Anti-Cosmo, disguised as Cosmo, disappeared as Cosmo and Wanda were just standing with the butterfly nets over their bodies... it was then Cosmo said, "We have GOT to find an anti-butterfly net defense."

Wanda sighed in agreement.

* * *

And with that, the third chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
